


The Moon and The Stars

by writeanddrawthis



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Multi, This is from Zero's point of view, This is my OT3, Yes I am still on my Moon Goddess Kamui bs, Zerjokamu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeanddrawthis/pseuds/writeanddrawthis
Summary: Niles ponders his love for the Moon and the Stars.





	The Moon and The Stars

Niles loved the moon.

He loved its unceasing radiance even in the face of adversary.

Asteroids left scars on its surface

The planet purloined its light, subjecting it to be seen only in phases

Yet, the moon continued to shine beautifully and Niles only stare in awe.

When he finally met the moon, she was innocent and doe eyed, and Niles had to avert his eyes at how such light incinerated his tar-like soul. Her long, wavy hair was moonlight, and her eyes reflected the sun. Though weak at first, she grew strong and commanded her army like the tide, her scars shining all the while. She was breathtaking—ethereal, and Niles coveted the healing light that swirled around her.

Niles loved the stars.

He loved how they littered the sky, creating constellations and asterisms that told stories of love and devotion to wretched souls like him.

He loved how the stars burned for millions of years before going out in a supernova that warped the universe around it—from the beginning to the end of their lives, there was life, fire, and never a dull moment.

Stars created galaxies, destroyed worlds, and Niles loved it all.

When he finally met the stars, Niles lept back at how intensely he burned yet he quickly became addicted to his fire like a moth. His long, straight hair was starlight, and his tongue was a never-ending supernova. He weaved through battlefields with such ferocity and grace, creating constellations that only Niles knew the names of. He was iridescent—godly, and Niles would gladly burn in his flares if it meant he could be close to him.

Niles loved the moon.

Niles loved the stars.

Niles loved Kamui

Niles loved Jakob

His moon

His stars

Both within reach yet so far away

So, for now, Niles was satisfied with watching from afar and catching the rays that emitted from them while remaining oblivious to the truth.

The moon and the stars, however dazzling they may be, were nothing without the sky to hold them up.

The sky that was cloudy, clear, red, blue, black, orange, yellow

The sky that carried countless galaxies and possibilities within it

The sky that unselfishly carried the moon and stars without complaint.

Yes, Kamui may be his Moon and Jakob may be his Stars

But Niles….he was their sky

Their universe.


End file.
